


Dead!

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fantasy, Frank/Gerard - Freeform, Frerard, Gen, M/M, Ray/Christa, Translation, bob/mikey - Freeform, devil!patrick, god!billie joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, I must say, it was worth to die to hear such words from Gerard Way”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14595) by Fo. 



> I'm endlessly grateful to my beta Ieroween. You're the awesomest awesomness ! <3

1982.

 

“What does this queer think about himself?!” Gerard cried out walking around the room all over again. 

“Please, Gee, calm down!” pleaded his brother, “It’s 1982 already! And he has a right to come to the dances, even if he is… gay,” the last word was spoken too quiet, as if Mikey was ashamed of it. “The world doesn’t stay the same, Gee!” 

“Oh, really?!” Gerard frowned, “Are you a fag too, huh?” 

“No!” Mikey exclaimed and his whole face gone red. 

Gerard approached closely to him and he swallowed nervously. 

“Well, if you’re not a goddamn faggot, you’ll come with me,” hissed Gerard. 

“Please, Gee, don’t do anything stupid!” 

But Gerard grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. Mikey’s heart was beating hard, feeling that something terrible is going to happen. It was the first time in the last 17 years when he saw his elder brother so enraged. 

God, I hope it’s going to be okay, he was praying, while Gerard dragged him to the car.

 

2010.

 

“Why do I have to be a zombie again? I want to be a vampire, as you are. It is unfair, Gerard!” Mike was being indignant looking at himself in the mirror.

“Because I told you so, Mikey!” The tall guy dressed in the vampire costume gave him haughty sight “Finish up, we have no more time. I’ll go hurry our pansy princess.”

Gerard got upstairs fast showing that dispute is over. 

“You know, Mikes, it’s not so bad,” blue-eyed guy with a kind look on his face smiled baring his vampire fangs. “You’ll be a handsome zombie. The most handsome I’ve ever seen.” 

Mikey blushed instantly and, ducking his head, spoke confusedly:  
“You really think so?”  
“Why would I lie?” vampire-dressed boy smiled again.  
“Thanks, Bob.” Mike looked up unsurely. 

“Hey! Move your faggy ass!” heard they from the first floor and Mikey sighed heavily.  
“When will this stuff be over?” he shook his head. “I’ve been listening to this for almost thirty years… I’m so tired.”

Bob just sighed and came closer to him putting his hand on the friend’s shoulder sympathetically. Honestly, he was tired of this twenty eight years of long stupid quarrel too.  
***

 

1982.

 

“Gee! What have you done, Gee?!” Mikey was screaming, pressing his palms to his face.  
“Shut up,” Gerard bellowed, “Shut up and help me throw him into the trunk.”  
“What? No, Gee, he needs a doctor!”

Gerard looked at blanket-cocoon he threw scarcely on the ground near his car. It had become sodden with blood in some spots. 

“He kicked off, Mikes,” he kicked that blanket, “That’s all. Let’s just drive him to a dump and dig him up.”  
“Oh, God, no,” younger boy started to sob. “You’re crazy! How could you do it?”  
“Fuck!” Gerard growled, loosing his temple again. “Stop crying about some freak! Shut up and help me, right now!”

 

2010\. 

“You’re so much beautiful tonight,” Gerard hugged a small guy, standing in front of the mirror, and rested his head on his shoulder.  
“Only tonight?” boy raised his eyebrow with astonishment looking at their reflections.  
“No, tonight is just special,” Gerard smiled. “I have a date with the most wonderful guy on the whole planet tonight.”  
“Oh, I must say, it was worth to die to hear such words from Gerard Way,” boy laughed. 

Gerard smiled again and turned guy to face him, leaving a light kiss on his chubby lips.  
“I have something for you, Frankie,” he took a boutonnière out of his sleeve like a magician.  
“God, Gee!” Frank exclaimed. “You’re so old-fashioned!”

Gerard carefully pinned the flower to the lapel of Frank’s carnival coat, kissed his boyfriend once again and sighed.  
“Have to go, it can be too suspicious.”  
Frank just rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror.  
“I love you, Frankie”, Gerard whispered leaving the room. 

And even if Frank wanted to be offended or enraged, smile appeared on his face against his own will.

“Me too, Gee”, he whispered in answer and then cried out pretty loud “Fuck you, dickhead homophobe! How have I deserved this? What have I done to deserve the eternity with an intolerant asshole like you? ”

 

1982.

“Calm down,” Gerard said, trying to soften his voice. But it seemed Mikey didn’t notice the difference in his brother’s voice tone as he kept on sobbing and pressing deeper into the seat.  
“Hey, Mikes, I’m sorry I screamed at you,” Gerard looked at his brother. “You’re not to blame.”  
“Y-you killed him,” – he sobbed again causing a new wave of rage in Gerard. How did it happened that his own brother sees a monster in him, just because of some pervert freak? How to explain to younger that fags like him don’t deserve to live?

Lost in thoughts, Gerard got distracted from the road and didn’t notice a dog running to the road and a young man after her. 

The hit was sharp and sudden. Guy’s body punched a windshield, Gerard lost control over the car and it flew out of the road turning over four times in the air. 

The last thought in Gerard’s head was “Whence are elks here?” Mike didn’t understand a thing. And a name of a poor guy, who just wanted to walk his dogs, was Bob Bryar.


	2. Chapter 2

2010.

 

Bob and Mikey were already sitting in the living room, when the screams gone quiet and Gerard got down the stairs. 

“So?” Bob wandered.  
“He’s ready already,” Gerard answered indifferently.   
“Where are we going tonight?” Mikey asked trying to glue an unstuck piece of latex skin to his hand.  
“We’re meeting in the town. Our princess and I need to see the boss.” 

Three of them sighed and frowned.

“Here I am!” proclaimed Frank with wide smile on his face showing up on the stairs. 

 

***

“It is hopeless,” a guy whined stepping back from the mirror and falling onto bed. He spent almost the whole day trying to fix his disobedient curly hair. 

The guy’s name was Ray Toro. He was seventeen. He was not special, but just teenager who was keen on playing guitar and mindlessly in love with the most beautiful girl in his school – Christa. 

But a girl like her would never notice him. ‘Cause she was the most popular girl in the school, and he was the most ordinary guy could been ever meet.  
“And so ugly”, Toro added mentally. 

Ray would continue this self-reproach, but the sharp slam in the air cut him short. Toro gave jump of surprise. The cloud of caustic smoke appeared in the air. It was growing, thickening and becoming a human. 

“Phew,” the cloud cleared it’s throat almost fully getting the look of human being.   
“Is it funny to appear like that?”  
“And how do you think the Devil should appear?” the guy took an interest cocking his eyebrow.

Yeah, by the way, the man who came to Ray was really Devil himself. The first time they met Ray thought that he was just some prankster who decided to mock him: a little bit chubby, light-haired guy in the hat, with the glasses and a nice smile on his face. Is he the Devil? But, however, after the personification of universal evil had shown a few tricks to Ray, Toro had no doubts. 

“So, I have not much time,” the Devil began, “I brought an agreement. Haven’t you changed your mind?”  
“No,” Ray answered resolutely.   
“Well, fine then”, Devil smiled and stretched a scroll to him, “Look this over, sign…”

Ray sighed, ran his eyes over the document and froze suddenly.  
“And what does ‘P.S.’ mean?” Toro asked mistrustfully.   
“Oh,” the Devil clasped his hands, “I haven’t introduced myself. My name’s Patrick. Patrick Stump.” he extended his hand for a handshake. 

“It’s a strange name for the Devil,” Ray murmured shaking his hand.  
“It’s a normal name,” Patrick brushed him off, “You, people, are used to mystify everything…”   
“I’m not sure, but there’s no such word.”  
“Mister Toro, we have to discuss about a lot of things. And I have some other stuff to do. And you should get to the dances. Why do we waste the time in vain?”

Well, Patrick was right. Ray sighed, looked through the agreement once again and signed it. That’s it, no way back. He had just sold his soul in exchange for his heart’s desire. 

“Congratulations!” Patrick exclaimed, “Christa will be your girlfriend now.”

Ray smiled bitterly. 

“Okay, let’s get to the point,” Stump continued, “I’ve already told you about your job, now I’ll tell you about your crew.” 

Ray nodded. 

“There are four of them. Generally, they are great guys, but… The most important advice  
is,” Patrick frowned, “You should never laugh at Frank’s acting skills! It is substantial.”  
“Uhm… How would I know who is Frank?” Ray was puzzled.   
“Oh, you’ll see! You’ll meet them soon,” the Devil laughed and added carefreely, “And call me if they want to murder you.”

Ray swallowed nervously and started to listen carefully to his following instructions.

***

“I’m wondering what boss is going to do with Frank whes our new leader comes.” Mikey asked when he and Bob were walking down the main square decorated with bright pumpkin- and skull-shaped lamps.  
“I don’t suppose he’s going to punish him”, Bob shrugged, “First of all, Frank is already dead, so how can he harm him? Secondly, today’s Frank’s birthday.”  
“He turns 44 tonight,” Mikey giggled.  
“Don’t you dare to tell him that, he’d be furious.” Bob laughed.  
“I can’t get why he cares so much about his age,” Mike murmured thoughtfully.   
“It seems like he is the one who is glad to be dead. He won’t get old now.”  
“But will shine forever,” they said at once and burst out laughing. 

After that guys looked around. 

“Nevertheless, this is our day off… What about some cotton candy and Ferris wheel?” Bob asked watching his friend with adoration in his eyes. Mikey blushed momently and looked down noticing that gaze.   
“I wouldn’t mind”, he answered quietly. 

Bob took his hand and dragged him to the little sweets-shop and Mikey smiled dreamily. Oh, if his brother knew how his friend makes him feel… No, it’s better if Gerard doesn’t. Mikey was sure that if Gerard finds it out, he’ll find a way to kill Bob again. And again. Gerard hated gays more than anything. 

***   
The car had stopped near the Belleville public school. Two of boys were looking at one another not daring to break the gaze.

“I love you so much, Frankie,” Gerard whispered.  
“I love you, Gee”, Frank answered in the same tone closing the distance between them slowly.  
“Aw, come on, I love you all too!” Patrick materialized in the back of the car.  
“Paaat!” the lovers cried out turning around and eyeing their boss keenly.   
“I know you're glad to see me, aren't you?” Stump smiled.  
“Bitch,” Gerard growled, and Frank only rolled his eyes fixing his hair pretentiously.   
“Actually, I have some good news. I’ve found an awesome leader for you!” Patrick beamed sweetly.  
“Is he really so awesome?” Way cocked his eyebrow, while Frankie was trying hard to avoid this subject.   
“Yes, he’s quite awesome”, the Devil frowned looking at Frank, “Please, try not to kill him too fast”, Patrick squinted at him.   
“It wasonly by accident”, Iero told him indifferently.   
“Yeah, sure”, Patrick smiled, “All eight of leaders died by accident?”  
Frank shrugged.  
“Shit happens.”

“Nevertheless,” Stump meditated, “Okay, it doesn’t matter. Now the most important thing is,” Patrick took two tickets out of his pocket and held them out for Frank, “Happy birthday, baby!”  
“Patrick,” Frank whispered taking the gift from his hands and repeating the inscription with his lips, ‘The Day of Freedom for the Lost Soul’.   
“You know how to use it, right?” Stump asked.  
“Thank you!” Frankie exclaimed looking up at his boss, but he’d disappeared already.

“I have something for you too”, Gerard said looking at his happy and embarrassed boyfriend. “Here,” he gave him a small jar with something black inside of it.   
“Gee!” Frank squealed, “Is this the ink they make agreements with?”  
“Yes, it is,” Gerard nodded with the smile on his face.  
“And it won't be washed for eternity?”   
“Yes, I can paint anything on your skin and it’ll stay there forever,” Gerard pulled his boyfriend closer, “just like my love will”, He started kissing Frank all over his face.  
“I can’t believe it! I’ll get a tattoo!” Frank was laughing, “Real one! This is the best birthday ever! Thank you, Gee!”  
“The party has started,” Gerard whispered, “And I want you to be there this time. I want us to be there.”

 

1982.

 

“What the hell?” Gerard whined, “Mikey, where are you?”  
“I guess I’m dead, Gee,” Mikey laughed nervously looking at his own mutilated body.

“Candy! Where are you, baby-doll?” an unknown voice was heard nearby.

“Fuck! Open this goddamn trunk!” another choked voice, “What the..? There’s the dead body here!”

Gerard looked around in shock. He saw his twisted pickup covered with branches, grass and blood. There were his unharmed brother and some stranger with a confused look on his face standing not far from the car. Hysterical cries were wafting from the trunk. 

“Is he alive?” Gerard asked in amazement and ran to the trunk opening it swiftly.   
As soon as he turned the key, trunk opened and the howling guy jumped out of it like rabbit out of hat.   
“There is a dead body there! What the hell?!” his densely outlined eyes were wide opened and looked so abysmal and incredibly beautiful. “The most beautiful I’ve ever seen”, Gerard thought, but shook those disturbing and not-allowed thoughts off immediately. 

“It’s not a dead body,” Mikey said calmly, “I mean, it is a dead body. Your dead body. You’re dead, buddy.”

Gerard stared at his brother in shock and then noticed the body in the front seat that looked a lot like…  
“As we all are,” the stranger added pointedly looking at the odd scrap that was is body not so long ago. 

“What is going on here for fuck’s sake?” Gerard pleaded, but alas no one could answer his question.


End file.
